The PAIN-HF study specifically aims to [unreadable] 1. Identify the prevalence of pain, its location and possible causes in persons living with advanced heart failure,[unreadable] 2. Identify the severity of pain, its interference with activities and impact on quality of life.[unreadable] 3. Understand the correlates of other symptoms and issues in patients lives on their perception of pain,[unreadable] 4. Identify current treatments for pain and their effectiveness in relieving pain.[unreadable] [unreadable] Addition of the SPPB to the PAIN-HF study will provide pilot data about physical performance in persons with advanced heart failure and contribute information about the relation of physical function to symptoms and problems commonly associated with heart failure.